Pongo
*Henry Mills |species = Dalmatian dog |haircolor = White fur with black dots |eyecolor = Brown |portrayedby = Cinder |firstappearance = Pilot |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke }} Pongo is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season and is portrayed by Cinder the dog. Pongo is based on a character of the same name from the novel "The Hundred and One Dalmatians", and the Disney film One Hundred and One Dalmatians. History Every day for ten years under the curse, Pongo is walked on the streets by Archie as he and his owner cross paths with Mary Margaret. Pongo barks at her and attempts to lunge at her, which frightens Mary Margaret, but Archie pulls him back and apologizes by telling her that Pongo is in a "mood" after gluten was cut out of his diet. One day, this pattern is broken when Regina and Mary Margaret enlist Archie and Pongo's help to track down a sleepwalking John Doe. Going by Regina's suggestion that Archie can search in the mines with Pongo, the psychiatrist goes there, but then later returns with not only his dog but also Marco, Granny, Walter, Doc, and Mr. Clark, all of whom are helping to look for John Doe. Much later, moments after Mary Margaret and John Doe drink a potion to recurse themselves, Pongo walks alongside Archie and several other townspeople as they find the pair in the woods. When Emma and Henry arrive in Storybrooke, Archie shows up, carrying his umbrella while on a walk with Pongo. Archie asks what Henry is doing there and if he is alright. Henry says he is fine and pets the dog. After Archie is done talking to Henry and Emma, he parts ways with them, taking Pongo with him as he goes. While Archie and Pongo are having their daily walk, they pass by Mr. Gold as they both cross a road. Feeling guilty about hurting Henry on Regina's orders, Archie has a drink in his office while Pongo sits beside him. Later, at the entrance to the collapsed mine, Pongo runs across the crater and begins to sniff around the entrance. When Archie and Henry get trapped in the mine, Pongo barks next to Ruby, who has him on a leash. Regina, annoyed by the dog's barking, briefly looks at Pongo before turning her attention back to what she was doing. Following the mine crater explosion, Pongo barks from the firetruck and Emma rushes over to let him out, suspecting the canine can locate Archie and Henry. The dalmatian begins to sniff the ground in search of his owner and eventually stops at a particular piece of ground, which reveals an air shaft leading down to the mines. After Archie and Henry are pulled to safety with Emma's help, Pongo reunites with his owner. As Archie is taking a late night walk with Pongo, they run into Emma and have a brief discussion. When Ruby answers the phones at the sheriff's station, a frightened Miss Ginger calls about a prowler lurking around her house. Ruby assures her that there is no prowler and that it's only Pongo, who she can calm down by simply throwing him a vanilla wafer. }} Pongo is present for Archie's funeral, and afterward, Marco and Emma decide that now that Archie is gone, it would be best for Henry to keep him. Henry is thrilled by this and takes Pongo outside to clean him up. Later on, Emma and Henry notice that Pongo is acting strangely. Soon, they get a visitor at the door, who turns out to be Archie, who is actually alive and well. He tells them the true events of what happened, and that Cora was the one who kidnapped him to make it look like he was murdered by Regina. }} }} While Archie leads Pongo along on a leash, he follows Emma through the woods and tries to convince her to not seek out the Oracle. }} }} }} Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *Pongo is featured in the title card for "The Cricket Game".File:210Title.png |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *According to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, a dalmatian was chosen for Archie because they look the most magical of all dogs.Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis on Season One Blu-ray/DVD Commentary for "Pilot" *In a deleted scene from "We Are Both", Archie takes Pongo for a walk and stops by Mr. Gold's shop when seeing Donna and Stephen in marionette form. *For the scene where Pongo is being controlled by Cruella, a digital facial replacement was used for Pongo's angry face. The dog was not actually snarling.David H. Goodman and Jerome Schwartz on the Season Four Blu-ray Audio Commentary for "Sympathy for the De Vil" |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *A young Emma wins a stuffed dalmatian at the amusement park she visits with her foster mother.File:410Dalmatian.png Appearances OTHER APPEARANCES *Pongo's name appears on Henry's bulletin board in "Flower Child"File:719ShowingInvestigation.png and "Is This Henry Mills?".File:720JacindaKindaHasAThing.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} de:Pongo es:Pongo it:Pongo nl:Pongo Category:Creatures Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters